


Sleep Thru Ur Alarms

by Paper__Moons



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: But they don't immediately get together, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, I lost my cat yesterday and i wanted to get my emotions out, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, OOC, Simon is sad, Simon needs a hug, Simon's trans, The first chapter is me venting, Trans Simon, also, its gay, its just mentioned in one sentence, kinda slow burn, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper__Moons/pseuds/Paper__Moons
Summary: Simon is finding it hard to deal with the aftermath of the revolution, Connor and Markus try to help him.(Title is from the song Sleep Thru Ur Alarms by cloudhighcomeup )





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this first chapter being kinda sad, the day I'm writing this (19.01.19) is the first full day without one of my cats and I'm sad and needed to vent

A chill was still present in the air as Simon sat up from his bed. Months after the revolution, after he was shot, he could still feel the phantom pains of the bullet grazing against his thigh. He took a shaky breath, trying to will himself to shut off his pain receptors. It only worked for a few hours, yet it was never enough.  
His breath came out in pants as he attempted to identify the time. 3 am, the blonde man shakes his head to himself, nobody would be awake at this time. He pushed the blanket off of his legs and swung them off of the side of the bed.  
At the side of his thigh was a scar about an inch in width and a few inches in length. Another shaky breath was taken.

After a few minutes, he stood up, hissing at that same phantom pain that caused him to awake. He carefully walked to the dresser, grabbing a pair of joggers and quickly slipped them on, before heading to the slight balcony that New Jericho had in every apartment. Memories of the revolution came back to him as he leaned on the balcony. He remembered the sadness he felt as Markus, North and Josh left him on the rooftop. The anxiety of hiding on that same rooftop, wishing that nobody came up to check, and the fear he felt when he heard gunshots go off underneath him. Simon leaned his head against his folded arms which leaned on the railing, trying not to cry at the memory of the relief he felt as he hugged Markus. 

After the revolution ended, Simon put up barriers around himself, not letting anyone in. He didn’t want someone to have to deal with him waking up throughout the night due to his past. This also caused him to not allow most people to talk to him through the interface. This, of course, included Markus and Connor. This didn’t stop the others from trying, though each time they were met with silence. 

Of all people, Markus and Connor were the ones who he didn’t want to hurt, so he figured that the best way to do that would to only talk to them if absolutely necessary. However, at this current moment in time, he was regretting this decision. He wished he could bring himself to talk to them. Maybe they could help him. He laughed quietly and shook his head as he looked up at the sky. Why would they want to help him after all he’s done to them?

In the corner of his eye, Simon saw a light come on from one of the apartments somewhere to his left. He ignored it after he checked the time however, it was probably just one of the androids who was used to getting up early and since it was now 4 am, that was highly plausible. So instead, he continued to stare up at the sky that was slowly turning different colours from the sun beginning to rise. He felt something run down his face, and as he lifted his hand to touch it, he realised he was crying. That was something he found himself doing a lot these days. Ironic considering he was one of the androids that got of easy.

As his thoughts distracted him, he felt the inevitable daily attempt at an interaction from Markus. Some days he wouldn’t hear a word Markus said, others he’d hear some of it, but today was a day in which he could hear every word said to him. Simon? Are you okay?

Said man almost spat out a chuckle at that. Of course he wasn’t okay, he was doing horribly. It wasn’t that he wasn’t taking to deviancy as well as he’d hoped, he’d been deviant for years before Markus had come along, he had come to terms that he would have to deal with emotions. He was feeling an emotion that he hadn't felt this strongly before. He didn't even know how to describe it.

As he looked down slightly he saw Markus on the balcony slightly below him. His eyes welled up with tears as he turned around and sunk to the ground, bringing his knees up to his chest. He was breaking inside and he didn't know how to fix himself. He felt something building up in his chest before it escaped, a sob. Simon? Markus, again. Can I come up?

Simon sighed before another sob left his body. He'd have to respond sooner or later. He took a deep, shaky breath, tears running down his face. I don't think I'm okay, Markus

He heard the balcony door close as another sob came, before he knew it he was breaking down, the emotions he kept bottled up for months escaping. Somehow he must have missed the front door to his apartment opening, the fast footsteps moving towards him. He didn't, however, miss the feeling of Markus sitting beside him and putting his arm around Simon's shoulders. The feeling of Markus pulling him close and allowing him to sob into his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Connor felt something was wrong when he and Markus were talking and the latter had stepped out onto the balcony before spitting out an “I’ve got to go”. He knew something was wrong when half an hour later, Markus had sent him a message saying that Simon had finally talked to him, but he wasn’t okay.

It took all his willpower not to sprint out the door and to New Jericho, but then he remembered that it's about an 11-minute drive and an hours walk, maybe half an hour if he ran. He also remembered that the slamming of the door was sure to wake up Hank and as much as said man loved the android - hell he thought of him as his son - he wouldn’t be happy if he was woken up. Instead, Connor had to sit and wait for an update from Markus.

The two had been together for a few months now and had both admitted that they liked Simon. Connor almost giggled when he thought about how they had both admitted it, Markus accidentally letting slip that he thought Simon looked more adorable than usual that day and Connor agreeing. 

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, he couldn’t let that cloud his mind right now. He was worried about Simon and that was all he wanted to think about. He didn’t want the blonde to be hurt - emotionally or physically. The thought alone made him shiver. He hated that thought to the point that it made him want to cry. He just wanted to hold the blonde man with Markus and let him cry until he can't cry any longer. 

His, metaphorical, heart hurt for Simon as he sat and waited for an update. 10 minutes passed, and then 30 minutes which turned into an hour. Eventually, a text came through. 

‘He fell asleep after crying for so long. He seemed so broken, Con’

Connor frowned, had he noticed Simon acting differently than he was used to he would have said something, but deviancy must have messed with his head a little. He heard Hank begin to get up and get ready for the work day ahead of him. He took a second to take a breath before responding to Markus.

‘Do you want me to come over? Hank’s awake I can ask him to drive me there’

Connor stood up from his bed and immediately put on clothes in case Markus had asked him to head over there. A knock sounded on his door almost in time with a new message from Markus.  
‘It should be fine, I’ve put him into bed and I’m not leaving until he wakes up and explains everything to me. I’ll call you if I need help’

The brunette nodded to himself before walking over to his bedroom door, opening it to see that Hank had already left the doorway and was putting his coat on.

“Hey Con, I’m heading to work now, walk Sumo for me, will ya?”

The android nodded, waving slightly as Hank headed out the door. A few seconds later, the Saint Bernard bounded up to him, making him realise that Hank had forgotten to feed the dog. Connor trudged over to the dog bowl and filled it before getting lost in his thoughts again. His thoughts of if Simon was okay. His thoughts of if Simon had let his stress levels get too high and was close to self-destruction. 

At this point, Connor’s stress levels began to rise. He began to pace back and forth to ensure that they wouldn’t get any higher. At one point when he did this Hank had joked that we was going to wear a path in the carpet if he kept pacing. He stopped after that and just used his coin again but his coin was on his desk and he was worried now. Sumo barked, stopping him in his tracks.

“Right, sorry Sumo. Walk time”

Connor grabbed the leash, and Sumo immediately bolted towards him. He attached the leash to the collar and stepped out the door, locking it behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a minor, extremely brief reference towards child abuse

Markus sat beside Simon’s bed, looking sadly at the blonde. It had been a few hours and Simon showed no signs of stirring. Markus supposed it was for the better though, the other man seemed exhausted, who knows when the last time he got a full night’s rest was. Markus grimaced at the thought. Simon was slowly killing himself. Whether he was doing it on purpose or not - Markus didn’t know, but it hurt just to think about.

Markus was pulled out of his thoughts by Simon shifting in his sleep, only slightly but it was enough for Markus to tell that the blonde would be waking soon. The man took a deep breath, ignoring the nagging feeling that he should leave and not bother Simon. He needed to know why the blonde was avoiding him. He wanted to help his friend. With being one of the first to find Jericho that survived, getting shot, the sheer number of times he’d almost died - Simon deserved at least some happiness. A cold chill ran through Markus as he thought of everything bad that Simon had gone through.

A groan from Simon echoed throughout the quiet room as the blonde slowly awoke. As soon as his eyes met Markus’ his gaze faltered. An attempt at a smile fell across his face but it didn’t stay. The brunette carefully rose from his chair and risked taking a step towards Simon. Said man looked up at him with a mixture of emotions and thoughts running through him. Part of him wanted to run away and never look back, but another part of him wanted to be held in Markus’ arms again, like earlier that morning. The mattress dipping beside him and an arm being slung over his shoulders pulled him out of his thoughts. A deep breath came from the man beside him.

“Si, you have to talk to me. I want to help you, I really do, but I can’t if I don’t know what’s wrong.”

Tears began to form at these words. He wanted to tell Markus everything, but the risk of being rejected by him was too high.

“Please, I just want to help”

Simon glanced up at Markus for a second before looking back down, tears beginning to stream down his face. Upon noticing this, Markus pulled the blonde close, hugging him to his chest. Simon cried against Markus’ chest, sobs shaking his entire body. At one point, Markus could feel the tears soaking through his t-shirt. He didn’t care though, it could be washed and he needed to be there for Simon.

After a while, the crying stopped and Simon stayed practically glued to Markus’ chest, yet Markus didn’t attempt to move him. Simon was confused, yet he said nothing, taking comfort in being held by the taller man. They sat in silence, the only sounds being Simon’s shaky breathing and the rustling of clothes from Markus rubbing Simon’s back. The blonde eventually managed to even out his breathing, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath through his nose, inhaling Markus’ scent.

Eventually, the two move from the hug, Markus looking at Simon almost begging the latter to tell him what was wrong. Simon shook his head slightly, wanting to tell Markus but fearing judgement from the deviant leader. His chest itched slightly, but he chose to ignore the feeling, instead deciding to look down at his hands. Simon glanced up at Markus through his eyelashes as he took a deep breath. The taller offered his hand, as both a form of comfort and an attempt to ask Simon to interface with him. The blonde - to his surprise - accepted, allowing Markus to see everything, from the beginning - him being made and given a female’s name, to the kids he took care of, to dysphoria he experienced on a daily basis, to the abuse that caused him to deviate. How he felt when he first met Markus and the fear while hiding at Stratford tower, and finally - how content he felt when Markus hugged him when he returned to Jericho. He attempted to hold back the one emotion he was feeling throughout all of this, however, unknown to Simon - the love he felt towards Markus still managed to seep through in certain areas.

They pulled away, gasping. Simon had tears running down his face as he looked up at Markus, fearing the worst. Instead, the latter pulled Simon into his arms and they hugged again and attempted to comfort him through the painful memories rushing back to him.


End file.
